<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too long by Moonve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023563">Too long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonve/pseuds/Moonve'>Moonve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>◃Giftober▹ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober 2020, M/M, poor anakin skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonve/pseuds/Moonve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan finally visits Anakin while he's in a coma.</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to <strong>'Flowers in full bloom'</strong><br/><em>Two people wanted me to finish it off so here-</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>◃Giftober▹ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Lorie/gifts">Luka_Lorie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grass_Ass/gifts">Grass_Ass</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate you both.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years.</p><p>Two years since Order 66</p><p>Two years since Sidious rose to the throne.</p><p>Two years without his beloved Anakin…</p><p> </p><p>He’s never visited, never dared. If he did, he’d never leave, he’d sob and sob while screaming. Perhaps he’d turn to the dark side, desperate for his lover to come back.</p><p>Obi-wan Kenobi was a mess.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Obi-wan!”</p><p>Obi-wan snapped his head up, smiling at the Togruta walking over to him. “Ahsoka, it’s been a while…” He offered a small smile, they’ve both aged. Ahsoka, now an adult while Obi-wan still looked like an old man.</p><p>They were both helping Bail with the Rebellion, Rex had been busy with his fair share of missions, eager to get out and about, he never let himself relax as he constantly distracted himself.</p><p>They were both on the ship they were given, it was quite big, able to have four starfighters attached to it. Obi-wan and Ahsoka stared into the starry void, only glass separated them from death, he’d prefer death rather than living in a galaxy he knew he failed to protect.</p><p>Ahsoka gently smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a firm squeeze. “I was going to visit An-”</p><p>“Save it,” Obi-wan grumbled, crossing his arms as he glared at the stars. He hasn’t heard that name at all during those two years. <em> And he’ll keep it that way. </em></p><p>Ahsoka pulled away with a frown, placing her hands on her hips. “Obi-wan Kenobi!” She scrunched her face at him. “If you truly loved him, you’d be at his side when he needs it the most.”</p><p>Obi-wan sighed, slumping. “Not now Ahsoka…” He walked away, heading to his room.</p><p>“Classic Obi-wan, hiding his emotions.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ahsoka!”</p><p>“Now, now Obi-wan. You <em>need </em>to see <em> Anakin.</em>" She ignored the heartbroken look on his face when she said the name and continued to drag him through the halls. “You have to be beside him.”</p><p>“Fine…” Obi-wan huffed, jerking his hand away. Ahsoka looked at him with a small grateful smile. They made multiple twists and turns until they reached the room <em> he </em> was in.</p><p>Obi-wan followed Ahsoka through the door, he first noticed a small crib at the foot of the bed, a bag was attached to it, probably holding things they’d need. Two small babies slept peacefully, occasionally cooing.</p><p>“It’s their second birthday, Bail wanted them to be near their ‘father’ for this day.” Ahsoka hummed, walking over to the crib, she smiled at the children as they slept.</p><p>“It’s also Empire day.” Obi-wan intertwined his hands, pressing his thumbs together. He looked at the man, motionless in bed. He let out a choked sob as he went to his side, grabbing his hand and brought it to his lips. “Oh, Ani…”</p><p>“You need to stop looking on the bad side of things… Still hard to believe you guys were dating all this time.” She scooped the children up, walking to Obi-wan’s side and handing him the babies. “Luke and Leia would technically be your children too.”</p><p>He sighed, staring at Anakin as he held… <em> Their children…  </em></p><p>Suddenly, Ahsoka’s comm started to beep as a voice came through. “Uh, excuse me…” He chuckled, walking backwards before she spun on her heel and left the room.</p><p>Obi-wan frowned, looking at Anakin. Not much has changed besides the fact his hair is longer and he looks a bit older, but his beauty remained the same. The flowers he wore were still there, intact and bright. He looked like a prince…</p><p>He placed the twins next to Anakin, letting them sleep as he sat on a chair beside the bed. Obi-wan slumped, staring at Anakin as he let tears roll down his face.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Ani…” He silently cried. Obi-wan sat there, muttering the same words repeatedly until Ahsoka reentered the room.</p><p>She pursed her lips, her eyes were soft. “I was called in, I’m sorry.”</p><p>He huffed, offering a small smile. “Go make the Rebellion proud, Ahsoka.”</p><p>Ahsoka laughed, going over to him to give a hug. “Watch over them, please.”</p><p>“Of course…” He smiled, watching as she left. Obi-wan looked at the twins at Anakin’s side, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he stood, walking over to him. “My dear, how did we end up like this?”</p><p>It’s been exactly two years since Anakin was put into a coma, exactly two years since Sidious tried to take over Anakin’s mind and force him to the dark side… What if Anakin woke up and…</p><p>Obi-wan took a deep breath, falling to his knees beside Anakin’s bed, he grabbed his hand, softly crying against it. He didn’t cry too much as he drifted off halfway through a sob.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Obi-wan let out a groan, rubbing his temples as he woke. Both of the twins were crying, he groaned again, grabbing them and placing them back in their crib. He rummaged through the bag. “What do you two want..?” He hissed, pulling out toys and auto-heating formula… <em> Where did that even come from? </em></p><p>He froze when he heard shuffling from the bed, Obi-wan snapped his head up, eyes watering when he saw Anakin’s hand twitch.</p><p>Everything seemed to stop, the Force had become stronger as it now flowed through the room, making the twins stop crying, they slowly drifted off as Obi-wan anxiously walked to Anakin’s side. He hesitantly cupped Anakin’s face, admiring the flowers gently swishing at the sides of his face.</p><p>“Anakin…” Obi-wan’s voice was shaky but soft, he must’ve been imagining it…</p><p>A quiet groan escaped Anakin’s lips which made Obi-wan’s heart shatter, he truly missed Anakin, he had nightmares about the younger man and was desperate to see him again but what if he didn’t let Ahsoka drag him along? What if he missed Anakin waking up...</p><p>“O-Obi..?” His voice was hoarse but as beautiful as ever, Obi-wan felt a small smile creep on his face as he kissed Anakin’s forehead, just below his flower crown.</p><p>“Oh, my dear… My Ani…” Obi-wan cried, he watched with glassy eyes as Anakin shuffled about. Obi-wan placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, helping him to sit up.</p><p>His smile turned into a frown when Anakin’s eyes opened, his grey-blue eyes stared directly at Anakin’s yellow ones...</p><p>“H-head…” He shakily raised his hand, bumping into the flower crown which made his eyes fully open. “Wha..?” Anakin gently lifted the crown off his head, placing it in his lap as he stared in awe. “Are these-”</p><p>“Flowers from the Temple, yes.” Anakin looked up at him with a small smile, it looked wrong with his golden eyes but the smile… It made Obi-wan feel full for the first time in months…</p><p>Obi-wan hesitantly caressed Anakin’s jaw, tears happily ran down his face, making Anakin cup his face to wipe them away with his thumbs. “H-hey! Are you alright?” He gasped, pulling Obi-wan close as he placed a kiss to his nose. “Why are you crying?” Anakin looked like he was going to cry as well.</p><p>“Two y-years… <em>Too long...</em>” Obi-wan sniffed, softly smiling as Anakin shoved his face in his chest with a small giggle. “After your fight w-with the Chancell-”</p><p>“Oh…” Anakin huffed, cutting him off. He pulled away before resting his chin on Obi-wan’s shoulder, he glanced over at the crib just at the end of the bed. “What. Obi-wan did you..?”</p><p>“They are Padme’s children… <em> Twins. </em>” He placed a small kiss to Anakin’s neck, he didn’t see his face in this position so… “I’m sorry Ani… She p-passed during birth…”</p><p>Obi-wan winced as the room suddenly felt dead, all the life was suddenly sucked out as everything seemed to become grey. Obi-wan wasn’t a fool, he knew how powerful Anakin was with the Force, but know… Strong enough to suck the life out a planet, he caught a glimpse of outside, it was starting to storm.</p><p>“W-what about A-Ahsoka?” He whimpered, voice trembling with fear.</p><p>“She’s fine, right now? She’s on a mission for the Rebellion.” They both pulled away, Anakin fidgeting with his nails while Obi-wan was looking anywhere besides Anakin.</p><p>Anakin suddenly snapped his head up. “Rebellion?” The action caused a small teal flower to fall from its position tucked behind his ear, he looked at it as it landed on his pillow. “Isn’t this from when you were shot?”</p><p>Obi-wan ignored Anakin’s first question, a soft grin on his face. “Of course it is, I had to keep it. <em> Your small gifts mean a lot to me…” </em></p><p>Anakin smiled as Obi-wan reached for it, sliding it into his <em> long </em> hair. He frowned, looking out the window as he laid back down. “I-is she really… <b>Gone</b>?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Anakin, I knew you both were close… <em> In many ways… </em>But she wanted you to watch over Luke, maybe Leia if Bail allows you too…” Obi-wan sighed, gently grabbing the flower crown from Anakin’s lap, he fixed anything that might’ve slipped out of place before pleasing it back on his head the best he could. “I’m sure she’d want that…”</p><p>Anakin chose to stay silent, lovingly staring at Obi-wan through tear-filled eyes, he looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown but his <em> yellow eyes… </em>Obi-wan shivered, they were like that but should’ve calmed down by now, at least return to his beautiful blue eyes, they’d only be yellow if he was in a state of anger.</p><p>Obi-wan groaned, laying beside Anakin with his arms tightly wrapped around him. “Do you want to hold them?”</p><p>Anakin looked at him, closing his eyes he gave a lazy smile before opening them, this time… They were blue.</p><p>“Do you want to <em> raise them?” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Anakin sat on a blue leather couch, he was curled up against Obi-wan’s chest as they both held to small babies, one boy, one girl.</p><p>A young female Togruta was leaning against Anakin, she sat cross-legged on the couch with a clone’s arms wrapped around her waist and his head in her lap.</p><p>They were all asleep, in normal clothing for once instead of armour, Anakin still wore the flower crown and proudly wore the teal-ish white rose in his hair.</p><p>The sun was setting in the distance, they’ve enjoyed it every day since Anakin woke. Each time they came back from a mission they’d go to the roof and enjoy the sunset but today…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They are family.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Sleep sounds good.</em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>